Unnatural
by MythicalRift
Summary: Alice has a vision about a human girl who just so happens to be her mate. What happens when she finds out that Bella is actually far from human? And what is with all these weird creatures that keep appearing in her visions? Are the two connected somehow? (This is the story 'Distorted Shadows' in Alice's POV) ON HOLD
1. Unnatural

**This is 'Distorted Shadows' from Alice's POV. I figured it would be easier to write a whole new story then to add her point of view into the original.**

**I do not own twilight  
**

* * *

"Character speaking"

'Thoughts'

_'Visions'_

_"Creatures talking"_

* * *

**Summery - **Alice and her family have been living in Forks for two years now. It has for the most part been uneventful. What happens when she suddenly starts having visions of a beautiful girl that she has never seen before. Why do the visions seem so unnatural and why are there weird creatures all around her?

* * *

I know I shouldn't be complaining but life in Forks has been pretty boring. Nothing interesting ever happened here. I admit that's probably a good thing but still, Forks is just so boring. School is the same as any other school we've ever been to. We try to keep to ourselves as much as possible. The other students always stare at us but are usually too afraid to come up to us. That's because of what we are. My family and I are vampires. Not the kind that you find in horror movies of course. We don't live in crypts or sleep in coffins. Actually we don't sleep at all. We also don't feed on human blood. Most vampires do but we've made an effort to drink only animal blood. We don't want to be those monsters that everyone is afraid of. That being said I just wish something interesting would happen here.

"Miss Cullen, could you please tell us the answer?" My head snapped up to the teacher standing at the front of the class. I didn't even know what the question had been. I was about to ask when I was pulled into a quick vision.

_'What was the question again?' Mr. Jefferson smirked at me, happy that for once a Cullen wasn't paying attention._

_'The question was 'Who believed that in an ideal society the government should be controlled by a class of "philosopher kings"? _

The moment I came out of the vision I smiled sweetly the teacher.

"The answer would be Plato." I said confidently. He frowned at me which let me know that I managed to get the question right. The teachers were always trying to catch us off guard. They just want to find some kind of flaw with us. He started to go back into his lecture when I was pulled into another vision. This one was much more intense though.

_'A beautiful girl was walking through the cafeteria. She had just grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and was headed over to a table where some of the popular kids sat. After a moment she looked up and saw us. Most people would stare at us with admiration. She was different though. The look on her face was more of disgust. Her eyes scanned each of us as if she were trying to figure us out. When she came to me her expression softened a bit. Suddenly she shook her head as if trying to clear it and turned away from us._

_"Hey, you're the new girl right?" Emmett asked her. Much to our shock she just ignored us. I couldn't understand why she was pretending like we weren't even there._

_"Um...Hello?" I asked, trying to get her attention. Again she just ignored us and kept walking._

_"I heard she had problem's with her eyes. Apparently she has problems with her ears as well. She's ignoring us like we're not even here." Rosalie looked as though she wanted to hit her. I was about to tell her to knock it off when I saw something strange hovering above the girl. It was like a weird ball of fire with a mouth and eyes. What the hell was going on?'_

I almost gasped when I came out of the vision. I had never seen a creature like that in my life. Had I been seeing things? Then again I had never seen a human quite like her in my life either. She was so beautiful. I hadn't even met her and I was already somehow drawn to her. That is when it hit me. This human girl must be my mate. I was glad Edward wasn't around to hear my thoughts about her because he surly wouldn't approve. Both he and Rosalie think that it's important to make as little contact with humans as possible. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her though. I looked up at the clock and saw that class was about to end and I started to gather my books and papers. As soon as the bell rang I was out of the class. Luckily that had been my last class of the day. I sped out to my car, trying to avoid my 'siblings.' I didn't want Edward to know about my vision so I figured the best thing would be to stay away from him for now. Before I was able to get into my Porsche I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"What's going on? Your emotions are all over the place." I smiled as I felt a wave of calm wash through me.

"I don't want to talk about it here." I hopped into my car and put the key in the ignition. Within a second Jasper was in the passenger seat. I couldn't help but laugh. Out of all of them I was closest to Jasper and whenever I needed to talk to someone he always made sure he was there for me. I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth. We drove for a while in silence and he just waited patiently for me to open up. Every time he felt my emotions shift he would send another wave of calm through me.

"I had a vision while I was in class." I started. I pulled the car over to the side of the road. "There was a new girl in school. When she saw us in the cafeteria she almost looked disgusted. I think it's possible that she knew what we were." I heard him gasp. He knew as well as I that humans weren't supposed to know we exist. "When we tried to talk to her she completely ignored us and as she was walking away there was something hovering over her head." I tried to picture the odd looking creature.

"What do you mean something was hovering over her head?" I turned in my seat to face him.

"That's just it Jasper, I don't know what it was. It was like something out of some kind of movie. It looked like a ball of fire but it had eyes and a mouth." Just saying it made me feel crazy. There is no possible way I had seen something like that. Jasper had taken out his phone. I thought he was about to call someone else in the family and started to panic.

"Don't worry darlin, I'm only looking something up online." He said as he sent another wave of calm through me. I cant remember the last time he had to help with my emotions this much. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Is this what you saw?" He asked, handing me his phone. On the screen there was indeed a picture of what seemed to be a red ball of fire with large black eyes and a huge mouth.

"That's exactly what I saw!" I scrolled down on his phone to see if there was any information on it.

'The Will-O-The-Wisp are the souls of the dead. They take the form of spectral lights that hover over swamps and marshes. These lost souls were once humans who tried to claim great treasure. They are a type of Ghost Lights. The first recorded sighting of Will-O-The-Wisp was in 1812 in the South Uist of Scotland. It was believed that the lights over the swamp was of the young girl from Benbecula who used to play frequently in the machair, or sandy plains beside the sea. She would also go to this place in search for galium verum, an ingredient used in dyeing local cloth. She became too greedy and wanted profit in the business to go to herself and no one else. She died and her would resides in the swamp.'

If they were found over swamps and marshes what was it doing here? And how come no one else seemed to see it?

"That's pretty amazing if there really was one. It's awesome to think that there are other creatures out there aside for ourselves and werewolves." Jasper actually seemed pretty excited about it.

"There was also one other thing." I looked him in the eyes, trying to get a vision of his reaction. Of course my visions decided to fail me. I figured I'd just go with it though. "I think she is my mate." He stared at me for a few seconds and I fidgeted as I waited for some kind of response. To say I was surprised when he leaned forward and hugged me would be an understatement.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you." He said smiling. "I'm really glad you trusted me with this." I scanned his face and could tell that he was hiding something from me.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping it didn't have anything to do with my human.

"I should have trusted you." He muttered. What the hell was he talking about.

"What do you mean? You should have trusted me with what?" Now it was his turn to start fidgeting.

"Lauren." He said simply like I was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"Lauren? You mean that bitchy blond who sits with Angela and Jessica?" He growled slightly. My jaw dropped when I realized what he meant.

"Is she your mate? Why didn't I see that in my visions?" I cried, starting to think my visions were broken. He laughed somewhat bitterly.

"It's because I've decided it would be best to stay away from her. I don't think she would handle it well if I told her. Plus what would happen if she decided to tell everyone what we are?" He was right about that. She didn't seem like the type to keep secrets.

"How have you managed to hide this from Edward?" I asked, kind of hoping for some pointers.

"Whenever he is around I start reciting poetry or singing a song in my head. He gives me strange looks but he never asks." He chuckled darkly. "I cant wait to see the look on his face when you start doing the same thing." I smiled and started driving back towards the house. I mentally picked out a few songs to sing whenever he was around. I had noticed that Jasper had been spending a lot of time alone in the woods lately. Maybe I would start joining him. When we got back to the house Jasper took off into the woods as usual and I went inside. Esme greeted me with a hug as she usually does and asked how my day was.

"Mr. Jefferson tried to catch me off guard again." I complained to her.

"You'd think he would learn not to bother." She smiled and started to dust the living room. She was constantly cleaning the house. She didn't like to see even a speck of dust, and if she did she went on a cleaning spree. I heard Emmett, Rosalie and Edward arrive home. Emmett was already talking about playing his newest video game and Rosalie was headed into the garage to work on one of the cars. I couldn't see Edward yet but I was sure he was being his normal, brooding self. I heard the front door open and turned to see Edward walk in with Emmett following close behind.

I started singing random lyrics in my head, hoping that it would keep him out.

Edward looked at me strangely but didn't ask any questions. Thank god for that because I wasn't exactly the best liar.

"I'm going out for a walk." I said to Esme as I headed to the door. She looked up concerned.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Even though she wasn't really our mother she was still so kind and worried about us as a mother would.

"Everything's fine. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day. I should probably hunt." She put her cleaning supplies down.

"Did you see something?" She suddenly had a worried look on her face.

"Yes, but I don't think it will cause any problems." 'Or at least I hope it doesn't.' I thought to myself. I let myself out and headed off in the direction Jasper had gone. I found him sitting on a large rock overlooking a large field. There was a heard of deer grazing nearby. We weren't close enough for them to sense any danger though. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So, do you know when your mate will start school?" I nodded and looked over at him.

"She starts tomorrow." I replied quietly. I thought for a few moments. "Thanks." He looked back at me surprised.

"For what?" He looked genuinely confused.

"For being so supportive about this. You didn't even comment that my mate is a girl." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"In love gender shouldn't matter. Love has no flaws. It defines us. It makes us who we are. With love there is no right or wrong. Your love is your love and you shouldn't ever let anyone tell you any different." My eyes widened at his comment.

"Why Jasper, I didn't know you were such a romantic." He rolled his eye at me.

"Ha, ha. You are hilarious." He muttered, but he still smiled. "Trust me when I say tomorrow is going to be tough. Seeing her in a vision is one thing. When you see her in person it will be a different story."

"Is it really that hard? What is it like with Lauren?" He started laughing and leaned back on his elbows.

"Well some days it takes all I have not to just run up to her, tear her clothes off and take her right there." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He joined in with me. Something told me that he was actually serious though.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this." I told him after the laughter died down. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, you'll have me there. If you need anything just come find me. If you feel like it would be best to leave school in the middle of the day then I'll come with you. Trust me, I've been through this already." I couldn't help but feel guilty for him having to go through that all by himself. He reached over and pulled me into a side hug. We stayed like that for a few hours as we watched the sunset. I closed my eyes and tried to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow. I had to be strong. I just had to.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to get it started. **

**The description for the will-o-wisp came from .com  
**

**If you want to read Bella's POV in this story check out Distorted Shadows  
**


	2. Loss of Control

**I know that it took a VERY long time for me to update. I'll try not to let that happen again.  
**

******If you want to read this story in Bella's POV please check out the story called Distorted Shadows**

**Wolvenkite - Thanks for the correction.**

**I do not own twilight  
**

* * *

'Thoughts'

_'Visions'_

_"Creatures talking"_

_**xxxx -**(Lapse in time)  
_

* * *

**Summary -** Alice is nervous about seeing her mate for the first time. When they meet her mate acts like she she doesn't exist and she ignores her family completely. To top it off it's clear that she isn't human. If not a human then what is she?

* * *

Edward was clearly annoyed when Jasper and I returned home. I could almost feel him probing my brain with his mind reading ability. He glared at Jasper.

"Why are you going over math formulas in your head?" He demanded. Jasper just chuckled and winked at me.

"We have school soon. I figured I should get ready for the math quiz. Alice saw that I would be having one." I knew as well as Edward that there was no reason for us to 'study' for a quiz. We've done similar quizzes for a very long time. Then he looked at me and once again I could feel him poking around inside my head. Great, he seemed to be in a peachy mood today. Just like I had yesterday I decided to sing a song I composed a long time ago.

"And you!" He cried out, pointing accusingly at me. "What is with the songs? What are you hiding?" At this very moment I wanted to hit him. I'm not normally the type to get violent but I didn't like the way he was talking to me.

"I'm not hiding anything Edward." I murmured as I headed for the stairs. "Maybe I just like to keep my thoughts to myself at times. You don't have to know every little thing that goes on in my head." I heard him quietly growl but ignored him and headed up to my room. Jasper followed close behind. We both knew that Edward would be close by, trying to listen in on our thoughts so we didn't talk at all. We just continued singing and going over formulas. I just hoped I would be able to hide them from him tomorrow when I meet her. Jasper and I sat in silence for a few hours as the sun slowly rose in the morning sky. The sky seemed tinged with a beautiful purple hue as the sun peeked over the horizon. Sadly the color quickly disappeared quickly as it does every morning. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to get ready for school. I quickly picked out an outfit. For once it was something simple though. I pulled on a black and yellow tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. I quickly styled my hair into it's normal look. As I looked at it in the mirror I felt slightly self conscious. That was a new feeling for me. Something about my hair was bothering me.

"Jasper." I said quietly, trying to get his attention without alerting the whole house to my unease. Within a few seconds he was standing next to me. He had been in his room just a mere second ago. I looked back at my reflection worriedly.

"What is it darlin?" He asked as I was hit with a wave of calm, followed by something new. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just hit me with confidence?" He grinned at me and nodded. Sometimes I really loved this man. I don't know what I would do without a friend like him. I just smiled back and hugged him.

"So what's going on? You seemed to be panicking." The genuine look of concern on his face made me hug him even tighter.

"It's my hair. I know I spend a long time in front of the mirror. I'm sure you've noticed I do it just about every day." He snorted which made me chuckle. I guess everyone had noticed. "Is this how it always looks? I mean it seems to be more spiky then usual. And what about my clothes? Do you think these will be fine for today? I want to make a good first impression." Another thought suddenly crossed my mind. "What if she doesn't like me?" I cried, clinging even tighter to him." He unwrapped himself from my arms and placed a kiss on my forehead. Again I felt the calmness from his gift wash over me.

"Everything will be alright." He said softly and looked right into my eyes.

"What do I do when she ignores us? Do I try to get her to talk to us anyways?" Jasper looked thoughtful for a few moments before slowly shaking his head.

"There must be a reason she ignores us. It would probably be best if we don't try to push her." I looked down at my feet, feeling crushed by the thought of my mate ignoring and possibly hating me. Jasper put his hand under my chin and lifted my head back up so that I was once again looking him in the eyes. "If she does in fact ignore us I will try to zero in on her emotions. If for some reason she feels threatened I'll let you know by putting my hand on your shoulder. If you feel me do that then don't try to push her to talk. Otherwise I guess it would be okay to try and get a conversation out of her." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said softly as I took a step back, grabbing my backpack.

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"For being here. For always being the one I can count on." He chuckled and kissed my forehead once again.

"Well I do believe we should get going to school. We don't want to be late now do we?" For a moment I felt fear spread through me.

"Jazz, could you drive today?" I asked him as we sped down to my canary yellow Porsche. He arched his eyebrow at me before nodding. I usually didn't like it when others drove my car but the truth was I was going to try to get a vision. I wanted to see what was going to happen after the lunch time incident. I didn't usually rely on my visions this much but I couldn't help it. I hated not knowing. Before he even started to car I let my eyes glaze over as I tried to reach out for a vision. Sadly the same lunch time vision played over and over in my head. I couldn't seem to see anything after that. I growled, somewhat frustrated when I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"We're here." I shook my head clearing away the vision. I hadn't even realized we had started driving. I took a deep, unneeded breath and opened the car door. My eyes scanned the school parking lot but I didn't see any sign of her. I did however feel a probing at the back of my head. 'crap.' I couldn't help but think to myself. I saw Edward walking towards me with Emmett and Rosalie behind him.

"Who is she?" He asked, much more harshly then was needed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course as I was trying to stand up to Edward my mind drifted off to her again.

"I've never seen her before. Who is she and why does she seem to be so important to you?" Instead of answering I quickly stepped around him and headed towards the building. I hoped he would just leave it alone. I should have known better though. Edward was right on my heels, continuously asking questions about her. "Who the hell is she Alice." He demanded, causing me to stop in my tracks. I felt a deep growl building up inside of me. I couldn't lose control. Not right here in front of everyone. He was asking for it though. He kept prying into my business when he should just leave it alone. Some of the humans had turned to look at us. I knew they couldn't hear the growling but something about me at this moment was screaming 'danger!' to them. Some of them quickly walked away and some of the others just backed up slowly. People had a tendency of getting the predator/prey feeling from my siblings but they had never really felt it from me. I had always been the calm one with the bubbly personality. I could hear some of their hearts speeding up from fear. "Jazz, would you do something about this?" He demanded as he nodded towards me. I knew he was asking Jasper to calm me down but I had a feeling it wouldn't work.

"I already am Edward. If I wasn't there is a good chance she may have already dismembered you. Walk away from this and don't bring it up again." I hadn't heard Jasper sound so threatening sense the first few weeks I had known him. He finally took the hint and slowly started walking away. Rosalie and Emmett had no idea what was going on but then again they never did. The people that had stopped to watch the exchange between Edward and I began to walk away. Even with him gone I was having a hard time keeping it together.

""Hey, your the new girl right? Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter?" I heard a student that sounded a lot like Eric ask. My head snapped up and I tried to find him, hoping he was close. Unfortunately I wasn't anywhere near him. For some reason it didn't sound like anyone answered him. Was he talking to my soul mate? And if he was talking to her why wasn't she responding? Was she ignoring him just like she will do to us? "I'm Eric Yorkie, Do you need help finding anything?" His voice didn't hold any annoyance so her not answering must not have upset him.

""I need to find the school office." If my heart was actually beating I was pretty sure it would have suddenly come to a stop. The voice that had replied must have been the voice of an angel. So soft and sweet. I strained my ears trying to listen only to her. "Oh, and just call me Bella." My angel's name was Bella. So beautiful and so fitting. It took everything in me not to get closer. I knew what she looked like in my vision but I needed to see her close up. My thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the school bell. Again I growled as Jasper gently tugged on my arm, letting me know that I had to get to class.

"You'll see her at lunch darlin. You'll be fine until then. Just try to stay calm." He kissed my hand and started down the hallway. I knew he was right though. I walked towards my first period class. None of my classes ever seemed long, but today was an exception. I was starting to thing first period was never going to end and lunch would never come. I rested my head in my hands and went back to trying to see her in a vision. Once again it was nothing but the lunch scene. It was going to be interesting to see what happened after that.

**xxxx**

Lunch time finally came around. I met up with my family outside the cafeteria. I was kind of hoping that for whatever reason Edward wouldn't bother showing up. Sadly he was waiting for me and the others to arrive. I silently cursed him. Once we were all together we headed into the cafeteria. I was careful to think about anything but my mate. The moment we stepped inside my eyes scanned the crowd. I finally caught sight of her as she headed our way. Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked right at us. I noticed her lip curl up in disgust. It seemed as though she was looking over each of us. When her head had turned towards me the disgusted look faded a bit. I was relieve when the look of disgust lessened. That was a good sign right? I couldn't help the feeling of joy that started bubbling inside of me. She was even more beautiful then in my vision. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her back. Her skin was very pale although not as pale as a vampires. Her natural coloring kept her from needing any kind of makeup. The only thing I couldn't see were her eyes. She had on a pair of sunglasses. Why would she wear sunglasses inside? I felt the sudden urge to leap towards her and pull her into a hug. Maybe even a kiss or two. No! I couldn't think like that. That's when I realized I wasn't masking my thoughts. My eyes snapped up at Edward but he didn't seem to notice my thoughts. He was far to focused on Bella. In fact my whole family seemed to stop to look at her. Although I was feeling nothing but joy and love towards the other girl, I had a feeling the others had different opinions. Jasper looked almost as happy as I did. Emmett seemed to be interested in her but that was nothing new for him. He probably saw her as a new play thing. The looks Edward and Rosalie were giving her made me want to reach over and smash their heads in. They looked at her with nothing but pure hate. Bella had stopped looking at us and started to walk past us.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" Emmett asked her happily. We don't usually socialize with others so the moment he started talking to her other people around the cafeteria turned to look at us. I couldn't help but wonder what had compelled him to start talking to her in the first place. Then I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. Although her scent did have a human tinge to it there was something off. Was it possible that she wasn't human at all? Did the rest of the family pick up on that as well. One look at Rosalie's scowl told me that they had.

"Um...Hello?" I asked, praying that she wouldn't ignore me like in the vision. I had no such luck as she kept walking.

"I heard she had problem's with her eyes. Apparently she has problems with her ears as well. She's ignoring us like we're not even here." Rosalie looked as though she wanted to hit her.

"Babe, calm down. Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to us. I don't think she is human which means it's possible that she knows what we are. Maybe she is just to afraid to talk to us?" Rosalie growled slightly before letting Emmett wrap his arm around her. I was about to go after her so that I could try and convince her to talk with me when I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. Looking back at him I couldn't help but be surprised by the look on his face. He actually looked scared. I thought back to my vision. Did he look scared in it? I couldn't remember him looking afraid. Then I remembered the Will'o'Wisp. My eyes moved upwards, looking above her. There was nothing there. Where was it? Had I seen wrong? I had seen it so many times in the vision that I was surprised that it wasn't there. I let myself go into a quick vision and noticed that the creature was in fact above her, yet when I looked at her without the vision it was gone. Now vampires don't usually get headaches but I was getting a killer one. We made our way to our normal table and sat down. I didn't pay attention to what my siblings were saying. No, I had no interest in them at this moment. All I could think about was her. I found myself staring at her as she chatted with her new friends. I did my best to tune everyone else out so I could hear what they were talking about.

"What?" I heard her ask her friends. I couldn't help but notice the annoyance in her voice.

"You know, the Cullen's rarely ever talk to anyone. I was just amazed that they talked to you. I was even more amazed when you ignored them. It was kind of bad ass. I mean that Rosalie chick is like a super bitch. Ignoring her like that probably didn't score you many points. You should of seen the looks on their faces. All all looked pretty pissed off." I hadn't noticed that the rest of my family had also been staring. Great, now we all seemed like weird stalkers. I could hear Rosalie quietly growling at Mike Newton's comment about her being a super bitch and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Anyways they are all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids or something. They are all together though. I mean like, together, together. It's so messed up." Jessica always seemed to think it was important to tell people this. I guess from her point of view it was strange but it made perfect sense to us.

"Jessica they aren't actually related. Well Jasper and Rosalie are but that's about it. I'm Angela by the way. It's nice to meet you." A girl named Angela said to her. Angela was the one human at this school that I could actually see myself becoming friends with. Of course because I'm a vampire that probably wouldn't be a good idea. I looked at the girl sitting next to her. She had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. I could tell she didn't like the fact that Bella was sitting at her table. This was the girl that was Jasper's Mate. Everyone once and a while her eyes would drift over this way and land on Jasper. She would always quickly look away though.

"It's nice to meet you too." I was starting to have a hard time staying put. I was desperate to go over to Bella. I was desperate to hold her in my arms and press my lips against hers.

"I know that, but they live together. It's just weird and gross. Anyways you should probably watch out for Rosalie now that you've pissed her off. And Edward looks like he's ready to come over here and rip your head off. Jasper and Emmet don't look angry though. Alice on the other hand looks pretty upset." Of course I was upset! My mate was so close to me and there was nothing I could do about it. She looked over towards us and met Rosalie's glare. I could tell she was trying not to let it bother her but I could hear her heart speed up.

"Great, Now you've pissed off a possibly crazy leech. You had better watch your back Bella." She muttered under her breath. With our acute hearing though we all heard her. Everyone gasped at her comment. So she really did know what we were. And to top it off she called us Leeches. Had she met some of the La Push mutts? I think they are the only one's who call us that.

"Whoa, now almost all of them look like they want to hurt you." I saw Bella stiffen but this time she didn't turn towards our table. She must have realized her mistake. When the bell suddenly rang out Bella jumped. She must not have been expecting it. My family and I got up and threw our lunches that we hadn't even touched away. Then we went and stood by the door. I wanted to get one last good look at her before heading to class and I knew that she was going to have to come this way. As she and her friends got closer her heart sped up more and more. Her face visibly paled and she seemed to start hyperventilating. Were we the one's causing this reaction? Was she really that scared of us? Of me? I looked desperately up at Jasper. He had a pained look on his face, no doubt from Bella's emotional overload. He nodded at me, took a deep breath and sent out a burst of calming energy towards her. She looked over at us and cocked her head to the side slightly but didn't say anything. Her heartbeat slowed down considerably and she seemed able to breath again.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked her with a genuine look of concern. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths before nodding.

"It looked like you were about to pass out." She seemed to ignore Mike's comment which made me oddly happy. Once they had gone past I couldn't resist the urge any longer. Her scent was amazing. It felt like it was calling out to me. It wasn't her blood though. Her blood held no appeal to me at all. She smelled like strawberries. I started following her but Jasper quickly grabbed my elbow and steered me towards the school exit.

"I think this was enough for today." He said as I struggled against him a bit. I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. The farther away we walked the more I began feeling like I left a piece of myself behind.

"How do you do this every day Jazz?" Just knowing that he had to deal with this constantly instantly made me respect him even more. He was so much stronger then I could ever be.

"You might not have to." He said slowly. I looked over and gave him a questioning look. "Well she already knows what we are. Maybe once she get's used to having us in the same school you can turn on the old Alice charm. That could melt anyone's heart." I just laughed at him. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. We got into my car and drove home. Esme must have gone out so no one was there. We decided to go hunting. We found the heard of deer from the night before and slowly stalked forward towards them. They didn't even know what hit them. I took down a decent sized doe and sunk my teeth into her, piercing her flesh. I immediately felt the familiar feeling of warm blood flowing into my mouth and trickling down my throat. It wasn't the best tasting blood out there but it was good enough. I quickly drained it dry and waited for Jasper to finish the large Buck he had tackled to the ground. He stood up and wiped the excess blood from his face.

"Do you think telling Lauren about her being your mate would really be a mistake?" Jasper looked startled by my question.

"Well darlin, I'm not sure if you've noticed but she isn't exactly a private person. I also don't think she would be one who would keep a secret. I'm just so afraid to risk it." I pulled him into a tight hug.

"You never know. Maybe someday things will change." He hugged me back and I felt him chuckle.

"I hope you're right."

**xxxx**

Jasper and I had been sitting on the couch watching Emmett and Rosalie play a video game. Edward had disappeared the moment he got home though. He went straight up to his room which was actually a nice change. I didn't have to worry too much about my thoughts. Rosalie had just beat Emmett at a racing game and as usual he was throwing a temper tantrum.

"You cheated!" He cried as he pointed accusingly at Rosalie.

"How could I possibly cheat in a racing game?" She scoffed. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted like a little kid.

"I don't know how you did it. I know you cheated though." Next thing I knew Rosalie had smacked him upside the head. He looked baffled, although I don't know why. They had this argument almost every night, and every night she always smacked him.

"Just grow up Em." He was about to respond when the front door burst open and Carlisle stormed into the house. I don't know what had him so upset but he looked like he was ready to kill. When Esme saw him she gasped.

"Carlisle, what's wrong honey?" She asked as she moved closer to him. Usually just being near her would be enough to calm him but not tonight.

"Edward!" He nearly shouted. Everyone in the room winced at the volume of his voice. Edward slowly, in a human pace came down stairs. His head was hung low and he refused to make eye contact with anyone. "What were you thinking?" His voice was much softer this time but it still held a venom I had never heard before.

"Carlisle, I swear it was an accident." He went to continue speaking but Carlisle held up his hand to stop him.

"An accident? You could have killed that girl!" Everyone around the room gasped. Edward had done something to threaten a human? A feeling of dread washed over me.

"He could have hurt who?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer.

"Edward got a little rough with a girl named Bella Swan. He went so far as to break her arm. It seems she already knows of vampires and she is skittish around our kind. She pointed out that the she thinks the Cullen's already seem violent." He was glaring daggers at him. Carlisle was about to speak again when I fierce growl ripped through me. What happened next was just as surprising for me as it was for everyone else. I had never once got into a fight with anyone in my family and no one had expected it. Without hesitation I lunged forward towards Edward. This bastard hurt my mate and he was going to pay. Of course I also blamed myself for what had happened. Why hadn't I seen it before it had happened? I would have been able to protect her. I slammed into Edward sending him soaring through the wall. He was up quickly and he got ready to strike. I tried to keep my mind blank so he couldn't tell what I was going to do next. Of course I cheated a bit as I let my visions guide me. He came at me quickly and swung his fist towards my face. I dodged the first two swings then grabbed his hand on the third one. Once I had his hand in mine I quickly brought up my leg, kicking him hard in the stomach, once again sending him backwards. This time he went through the table. I heard the others shouting at us but I couldn't make out much of what they were saying. I'm pretty sure Carlisle was yelling at us to stop whereas Emmett was betting with Rosalie on who would win. I heard Jasper snarling and I felt bad that he was picking up on all my anger. Then there was Esme. I was pretty sure I heard her say,

"Oh no, that was my good table." Again Edward came at me but this time I wasn't quick enough to dodge. He pushed me hard onto the ground which splintered the floor boards. He leaned down to pick me up but I kicked out with my legs, catching him in the chest and for a third time sending him flying. He smashed into the couch, tipping the whole thing over and managing to drag it over to the wall with him. I could feel Jasper sending waves of calm through me but it wasn't working. That asshat had harmed my mate and I would see him pay. I grabbed his oh so perfect 'sex hair' and lifted his head before forcefully slamming it down, leaving an Edward face print on the floor. I felt two arms around me as Jasper pulled me away from my victim. Edward got off the floor and I saw three large cracks slowly healing on his face. I smirked at the damage. My smirk made him angry and he tried to lunge once more but Carlisle cut him off.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, halting everyone that was in the room. "Edward, why in the world would you even lay your hands on this girl?" Again a growled but Jasper was sending pulses of calming energy through me.

"She isn't human! I just wanted to know what she was!" He cried, looking down at his feet.

"So you had to break her arm because you don't think she is human?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"No that's not what I was saying. I was..I mean I had to...what I'm trying to say is..." Carlisle didn't let him finish.

"I think it would be best if you visited our cousins in Alaska." He started to protest but again Carlisle just help up his hand to shush him. "No Edward, I'm not giving you the option. You need to go and cool off." Edward growled at everyone in the room before running up to his room to pack.

"This isn't fair!" He shouted, mainly at me. It didn't take him long to pack with his vampire speed and he was out of the house and in his car in about half an hour. Everyone was getting ready to go back to what they were doing before the whole Edward incident but Carlisle cleared his throat loudly making us all look up at him. He was staring straight at me.

"Alice, why did you attack Edward?" This wasn't exactly a moment I was looking forward to. I didn't know if I was ready to tell them the truth. I figured I didn't have the choice now though.

"Um..well you see.. Bella is kind of my...mate.." After a seconds pause Esme had wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart." I smiled at her motherly affection. Carlisle just smiled and nodded. He didn't seem to have a problem with it. I knew Jasper was okay with it as well.

"No! You cant seriously be thinking about letting her into the family. We don't even know what she is. For all we know she could be a damn grim reaper." That was it, I wanted to kill her right this very second. No one was going to keep me away from my mate.

"Now now, don't worry about that." Emmett cooed to her. "I'm sure she wont be a threat." Then he turned to me and excitement lit up his face. "This means I get a new sister!" He did a little happy dance before sitting on the couch, pulling Rosalie down beside him. I smiled at the thought. My mate. The love of my life. Emmett's little sister. I could feel happiness welling up inside of me.

"Wow, if you get any happier I just may end up getting up and doing some kind of Irish jig." Jasper said sarcastically. I laughed as I looked him over, noticing that his leg was bouncing almost in anticipation. Oh yes, these next few weeks with my soul mate were bound to be interesting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Like I said in my last story, I've been sick and am having an extremely hard time concentrating on...well..pretty much anything. I'm trying though.  
**

**If there are any questions be sure to let me know.  
**

**Again...If you want to read this story in Bella's POV please check out the story called Distorted Shadows  
**


	3. Meeting

**Sorry for the very delayed chapter. Distorted Shadows come's first right now (Same story through Bella's POV) I'm a lot further along in that one.**

**I do not own twilight**

'Thoughts'

_Visions_

_"Creatures talking"_

_**xxxx -**__(Lapse in time)_

* * *

**Summary-** With Edward gone Alice finally gets to meet Bella. Will her first official meeting with her mate go as planned?

* * *

"I cant wait to meet my new sister!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly as my family stood next to my Porsche. We had arrived at school earlier then normal because, let's face it. I was more excited then I ever have been. I had already gone to the office to see if I could change to the class Edward had been in. At first I thought the secretary would say no but after giving her my best possible Alice smile she agreed. Now I would be able to spend biology with her. I just hope she isn't afraid that I'll hurt her like my brother had. I caught her scent before I even saw her. Her father's police cruiser pulled up in front of the school and she stepped out. I saw a small blush spread over her cheeks as everyone stopped to look at her. I guess getting out of a police car at school would make people curious. I was thinking of different ways to approach her. Should I apologize for my brothers actions? Before I even got the chance to go up to her the smell of wet dog traveled up to my nose. I wasn't the only one though. I saw the disgusted look on my siblings faces. I knew that it was one of the La Push mutts. I almost lost it when the boy called out to Bella. So much for meeting her before school. She grinned and walked up to him. I bit back a growl when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked him sarcastically. I heard other students around us talking about them. They seemed to think that Bella and the mutt were dating. This time a growl really did escape me. Jasper quickly put an end to that though by using his calming energy on me. I saw anger wash over the dog's face.

"Who did this Bella?" He asked as he held her broken arm. It hurt knowing that she was hurt because of someone in my family. I looked at her sadly as I wished for the millionth time that I could of had a vision of it happening. That way I would have been able to help her. She looked around at all the students until her eyes landed on us. I heard her heart beat accelerate which made me feel even worse. My own mate was scared of me. "Bella?" he asked her again.

"It was Edward Cullen." She said softly and with that he stormed towards us. I was actually surprised and a little scared when he started towards us. Was he actually going to pick a fight right here? In front of all the students? Bella made a mad dash in front of him and held up her hands. "No Jacob, he's not even here today. Don't do this!" I could tell by the look on the mutt's face that he wanted to ignore her but he knew she was right.

""Look Bella, you should stay away from the Cullen's. They aren't who they say they are." Bella tried to hold back a laugh. Of course she knew what we were so she knew his words were true. "I just don't want you to get hurt." I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"It's time to get to class." He said as the warning bell rang throughout the school. I hesitated for a few moments. "You'll see her at lunch and you'll be sitting with her in biology." He reminded me as he pulled me towards the school. He was right though. I have been waiting for quite a long time just to meet her. A few more hours wouldn't kill me.

**xxxx**

All my morning classes dragged by and I found myself wishing I had the power to speed up time rather then tell the future. Once lunch finally came around I was relieved. I sat down at my table with my siblings and waited for my mate to show up.

"She's friends with a damn shifter Alice. Isn't that proof enough that we cant trust her?" Rosalie snarled at me. Emmett shook his head before putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I talked with her earlier. She is actually really nice and in my opinion she doesn't seem like a threat at all. She honestly seems more confused then anything." I was jealous that he had already talked to her. Why couldn't it have been me. I put my head in my hands and let out a long sigh. If I didn't talk to her soon I had a feeling I just may end up going crazy. I looked up towards the cafeteria doors and my dead heart almost fluttered when I saw her walk in. She quickly grabbed her lunch and headed back towards the table she sat at the day before. I saw Mike grinning at her and wanted to fly across the cafeteria and beat him senseless. Luckily I had Jasper there to keep me relativity calm.

"'I would love to smack that grin right off his face." I heard her mumble and couldn't help the huge grin that spread over my face. Jasper raised an eyebrow in amusement and Emmett laughed loudly, causing quite a few people too look over at us, including Bella. She had glasses on again so I was unable to see her eyes. I could tell however that she knew we had heard her. I think she probably would have smirked if Rosalie hadn't been scowling at her. Suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

_Bella got up from the lunch table quickly after grabbing a pill bottle out of her bag. It was probably some kind of pain medication for her arm. I watched longingly as she left. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that Rosalie had got up and followed her out. I finally came out of my Bella fantasy because Jasper began to shake me._

_"Rosalie's going after Bella." He said and quickly pulled me up to my feet. We walked as quickly as we could, but we had to make sure we still appeared human. When we got out to the hallway Bella was on the floor in front of Rosalie clutching her shoulder. Rosalie looked almost panicked.  
_

_"I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to get her to tell us what she was." I saw the tears streaming down Bella's face and fell to my knee's next to her. I put my hand on her's and gently pulled it away from her shoulder before running my hand over the area she had been holding. As my cold hand ran over her collar bone she winced in pain but grabbed my own hand, keeping it in place, not wanting me to move it. I almost smiled at the thought of my hand feeling like an Ice pack to her. I pulled Jasper down and had him replace my hand with his before standing up and facing Rosalie. I tried to keep myself from losing it but even Jasper's calming wave wasn't helping me. I slammed her against the opposite wall to which my angel was sitting.  
_

_"You stupid bitch!" I yelled at her, surprising not only my family but myself. "You could have killed her." Some of the humans that had heard the commotion and the yelling ran up to us. Two teachers tried to pry me off of her with no luck. I just shoved them away before slamming my fist into Rosalie's face. I really wanted to stop myself but the monster in me had taken over. Rosalie fought back but she was no match for me. I saw every one of her moves before she made them. She would swing and miss, I would swing and hit. Emmett tried to step in because I was hurting his mate but I saw his attack coming and dodged it. Rosalie was no longer trying to fight. She had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor. Bella was watching wide eyed as well as the rest of the students that were around. It hadn't occurred to me but we were no longer using human speed or strength. These humans were standing much to close to some very angry vampires. Either way I slammed my whole body into Emmett forcing him into the wall hard enough to dent it._

_"Alice, calm down." I heard Jasper say as he stayed at Bella's side. I knew that he wouldn't try to stop me though. He knew I was too frenzied to stop. That didn't stop the two teachers from trying again though. In my pure rage they didn't stand a chance and this time I wasn't gentle when I shoved them. One of them fell to the ground hard. The other one smashed into the lockers. He slumped to the ground unconscious but he was still alive. I slipped past Emmett's next attack and went for Rosalie. She figured I was done with her but she attacked my mate. She hurt my mate and I wasn't going to let it go. This time Carlisle wasn't here to stop me. I pulled her up off the ground and yanked on her arm, pulling it off. The screams of the humans were unbelievable and they only spurred me on.  
_

I gasped as I came out of my vision. I looked over to Bella's table and noticed that she was no longer there and Rosalie was was already at the cafeteria doors.

"Shit! Jazz, we have to stop her!" I cried as I followed after her. Jasper and Emmett were right on my heels. When we finally caught up with her she had Bella pinned against the lockers. Rosalie seemed to be slowly crushing her collarbone.

"Please, just let me go." I heard Bella say as tears formed in her eyes. I quickly grabbed Rosalie's hand and tore it away as I stepped in front of her.

"That's enough Rose! Just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you." The anger in her eyes didn't let up but she took a step back. She growled as she looked past me and glared at Bella.

"Because of this bitch Edward was sent away. Or did you already forget about that Alice?" I couldn't believe she was actually blaming her for Edward being sent away. Edward was careless and hurt her. It seemed Rose was being just as bad. Maybe I could get Carlisle to send her away. I smirked but banished the thought. Either way I was going to defend my mate. I refused to let anything else happen to her.

"Well maybe if he wasn't a careless git he would still be here. You can hardly blame her for him breaking her arm. And besides, just because he cant read her doesn't mean that she isn't human. She isn't the first human that we've come across that knows about us. The Volturi have humans working for them all the time." Rose just shook her head furiously and took another step back. She seemed to be trying to figure out if she could get around me.

"She doesn't even smell human. How can you explain that?" She demanded and I wished she would just leave the human thing alone.

"That's not true! She has the human scent, it's just not as strong as most humans." I was happy when Emmett stepped in before she could respond. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Don't worry about it babe, I don't think she will be a problem. You see me and her bonded earlier. We are great friends now. Extremely close and everything!" Emmett grinned as I rolled my eyes at him and I felt some of the tension leave. Because he was her mate he seemed much more able to calm her then anyone else. Finally, with one more glare at Bella she turned on her heels and hurried off, her husband following close behind. Now this was it. This was going to be my first time talking to my mate and I didn't want to blow it. I took a deep breath and turned to look at her. Fear was etched into her face and I wished I could hug her and tell her it would be alright. I was pretty sure that would only freak her out more.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be a handful sometimes. I'm Alice Cullen." I held my hand out so I could shake hers. I just wanted some kind of contact with her. She looked hesitant at first but took my hand.

"Thanks for helping me out. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I surprised myself as I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it. Within seconds she was blushing and I was wondering what the hell had come over me. I could hear Jasper chuckle quietly beside me. I was about to apologize when I went into a vision.

_A strange looking creature was slowly making it's way towards us. It looked like like a long necked goat with a thin whip like tail._

I didn't get a good look at it before I was pulled out of my vision. What the hell had that been. I'm pretty sure Bella's eyes widened and she looked past me, down the hall where I had seen the creature in my vision. When I looked there wasn't anything there. What was happening with my visions? First a fireball with a face and now a long necked, hornless goat? And why could I only see them in visions. I looked back at Bella and noticed that she seemed to be looking directly at me. It was hard to tell because of her sunglasses. I heard Jasper chuckle and both Bella and I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed how you're emotions tend to be all over the place. You have a tendency to panic a lot." She seemed to immediately calm down. I had noticed that her heart was beating more erratically then usual but hadn't payed too much attention to it. I was just too preoccupied with looking at the beautiful goddess in front of me. Her eyebrows shot up as realization crossed her face.

"You're the reason I keep feeling calm!" I couldn't tell if she was angry or happy. Her expression kept changing.

"I'm sorry about that darlin'." Jasper said as he dipped his head in an apologetic nod.

"You're an empath aren't you?" I was surprised at how observant she was. I could tell Jasper was surprised as well. He was also amused.

"You catch on quick. My name is Jasper Hale." He stuck out his hand just as I had and she took it. She didn't mention anything about us being cold but then again she probably didn't care. She knew we weren't human. He gave her a crooked smile as they were shaking hands. "Now do you think you will be able to stay calm for a while?" I'm not sure because of the sunglasses but I'm pretty sure Bella had rolled her eyes at him, causing him to chuckle again. "Alright then, I should probably go see if I can find Rosalie and Emmett. He may need help calming her down." I knew that nothing would calm her down right now but I realized he was actually just trying to give us some alone time.

"Finally! I've been hoping to get you alone all day!" I noticed how she took a small step back and her heartbeat quickened a bit. I had unintentionally scared her. I leaned against the lockers next to her, trying to show her that I didn't plan on stealing her away. She had already had a bad experience with two of my family members and I didn't want her to be scared of me. She let out a deep breath and turned to face me.

"Why are you so willing to believe I'm human when the rest of your family insists that I'm not?" She asked slowly, trying to get comfortable leaning against the locker just as I was.

"Well I don't actually think you're human. I think it's possible you don't know what you are. Actually I know that you don't know what you are. You were born human but you're so much more than one." Her jaw dropped and for a moment she stayed absolutely still. 'Great job with not scaring her Alice.' I mumbled to myself.

_I could see Bella on her bed talking to someone. I was having a hard time making out the person though. They talked for a while about nothing in particular. They both seemed extremely sarcastic though. That's when I noticed that it wasn't a person she was talking to. I saw a rabbit with an antler sitting on her bed. I thought it was a stuffed animal at first but then it moved, hopping towards her. They seemed to be close friends._

I snapped out of the random vision in time to hear her ask a question.

"How do you-"

"I know things that you wouldn't believe. Just to prove my point I can tell you that you talk to a strange, one antlered rabbit. And now you are going to ask how I know that. I have visions of the future. They aren't always accurate thought. The visions are based on choices people have already made. And I should warn you, Mike is going to ask you out in your next class which you should probably be getting too soon. In fact you should probably start heading there now. Come on, I'll walk with you." I started walking away from her, once again being pulled into a small vision of her standing behind me with her mouth hanging open. A large grin spread across my face. "You're going to catch fly's if you keep your mouth open like that." She ran to catch up with me. It felt so good having her by my side and I didn't ever want her to leave. We walked in silence until we reached the Biology classroom and I walked in after her. She looked surprised when I took the seat that had belonged to Edward."Oh, I actually transferred into this class this morning." I took my books out of my bag and placed them on the desk before letting my eyes glaze over for a few seconds. "The bell is going to ring in three...two...one" The bell rang and students piled into the room. Mike Newton walked up to us and placed Bella's bag on the desk.

"So Bella, I was wondering if..well..maybe..y-you would like to...go out with me?" I growled quietly. No one was going to take my Bella away from me.

"I don't think so Mike. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just trying to get used to things around here." The grin I had been wearing while we entered class reappeared at her answer. All throughout class she kept looking over towards me. I tried to hide my amusement as best as possible. That is until I had another vision.

"_So this is one of those disgusting bloodsuckers?" Her one antlered rabbit friend asked as he hopped onto the desk. "__I wonder when it last fed."_ I didn't see why it was really any of his business. "_This in the only on in here right? So far it doesn't seem like it's ready to attack...yet."_ Me? Attack someone in the class? Was this creature that dense? And why does he keep calling me an it?  


The vision ended abruptly and I looked over to where he had been sitting. I noticed Bella looking intently at him but the only problem was now that the vision was gone, so was the creature. What was going on lately? I did something that I knew would give me a major headache later but I didn't care. I forced myself back into the vision.

"_It's almost like it can see me. I mean it's looking through me but still._" _He started hopping towards me._

Again I came out of the vision to see nothing. I followed the path he was going to take towards me with my eyes and I noticed Bella was confused at how I seemed to 'see' him. It was time for another forced vision. My head was already pounding but I wasn't going to let it stop me.

_He was standing right in front of me on his hind legs, looking right into my eyes. He had a strange mischievous look on his face almost as though he wanted to try and scare me somehow. Bella didn't seem to like this very much and she bumped the table with her leg, knocking him over. He turned back and glared at her. __"That wasn't very nice. I was only a little curious. I wasn't planning on doing anything."_

The vision ended and a few seconds later Bella hit the desk with her leg. I smirked, knowing that the rabbit had been knocked over.

"Go away." I heard her mutter and looked at her. I knew she wasn't talking to me though. I took a deep breath and forced yet another vision. I wasn't sure if vampires could have brain aneurisms but if they could I was pretty sure I was going to have one.

"_Aww, but I only came to let you know that your little boyfriend has been waiting for you for the last three periods. I've heard him muttering some not so nice things about the leeches." I felt an ache deep inside when the rabbit said she had a boyfriend.  
_

_"Jacob's here already?" She asked, looking out the window. She was talking about the La Push mutt. I wasn't actually sure if he had gone through his first phase yet but he sure reeked of the fleabags.  
_

___"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you made it out of school with all your limbs still attached. I have to say he is a little paranoid. I mean I hate leeches but I never thought they would take your limbs." So now they think we take limbs? Then again with yesterdays incident with Edward I guess I couldn't deny that it was a possibility in their eyes.  
_

___"Does he know what they are?" Bella asked, sending me an apologetic look.  
_

_____"He is quite suspicious of them. I took the liberty of looking up more about his reservation. You said that something about him doesn't seem right and I think I have your answer as to why that is." Bella's head snapped over to look at the rabbit.  
_

_____"Oh? And what is it you found out?" She looked around the classroom making sure no one else had noticed her conversation.  
_

_____"__Well there are a lot of stories about his 'tribe'. Apparently they are descended from wolves. Whenever there are vampires around some of them end up phasing. In other words they turn into humongous wolves. They are the enemies of vampires or 'The Cold Ones.' I figured I would visit their reservation and I was very unhappy to find a very large, very angry black wolf. Of course it wasn't Jacob but I have a feeling he may be one of them. Or he may be a potential one anyways."_

_______"So you're saying he is a werewolf?" Even though I didn't need to breath my breath still caught in my throat. The mutts from La Push are actually wolf shape shifters. Just hearing the word werewolf was enough to frighten any vampire.  
_

_________"Of course not Bella. He and his so called pack aren't even close to the original werewolves. They are just common shape shifters. That would be like comparing a Gecko to a crocodile." I'm glad he cleared that up for her. Just the thought of her being near a werewolf made my skin crawl. Then again I wasn't too happy about her being near the shifters either. I wouldn't tell her who she could or couldn't spend time with though.  
_

_________"Okay, so shape shifter then. And they kill vampires?" Again she sent an apologetic look my way.  
_

___________"You do realize that the Leech is listening to everything you are saying."_ I couldn't help but smile a bit at his annoyance.  


_________"Of course I know the leech is listening." I looked down at the table. Being called a leech by my mate really hurt. When I looked back at her there was a look of horror on her face. "I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just talking to-" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the creature in front of her. She didn't realize I could see him.  
_

_________"It's okay Bella, just relax. I've been called much worse. And before you ask, yes I know you are talking to the funny looking bunny." I smirked at my kind of lame insult. "And don't worry about the wolves. My family has a treaty with them. As long as none of us take a human life or trespass on their lands they will leave us alone." She let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief which made me happy.  
_

___________"Well that's a damn shame. And I was so looking forward to a nice battle."_ I have to admit, I really hate that rabbit. However when Bella literally swept him off the desk and onto the floor I felt much better.  


_________"Oh shut up." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
_

That was the last time I was going to try to force a vision. At least for today anyways. What happened over the few minuets was exactly as it had been in the vision. Once the Bell rang I grabbed her bag and headed towards the gym with her walking next to me. She sat out because of her arm. We were playing volleyball and I made sure to accidentally hit Mike in the face with the ball. It was a quick class luckily and again I grabbed her bag. Seeing as how there were no more classes we left the building. I stiffened when I saw that Jacob was walking towards us and crinkled my nose at the smell before looking back towards my siblings who also seemed to be on edge. They didn't seem happy that Jacob Black was walking up to Bella and I. I knew it was just that they didn't want him near me. Jacob grabbed Bella and pulled her into a hug, causing me to growl louder then usual. I was pretty sure Bella heard me this time. Once he let go of her I slammed her backpack into his stomach, knocking him back._______  
_

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to do that so hard." I knew I shouldn't provoke a young shifter but I didn't care right now. The look on his face screamed murder and it seemed my mate noticed that as well. She stepped in front of me as if trying to protect me from the mutt. I sighed as I looked back at him in disgust before looking up at her again. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later Bella." I planned on texting her soon. She hadn't realized it but I had very quickly added my number into her phone. I know it was sneaky but I didn't care. I walked over to my family and ignored Rosalie's death glare. She was apparently not very happy with me. I let Jasper drive again as I took out my phone. I had memorized her number already so I quickly put it into my phone and got ready to send my text. I hoped she wouldn't turn me down though.

"**Hey, do you mind if I stop by tonight? I want to talk about what happened in class. You know with your little bunny friend."** I asked her. A quick vision told me what she was going to reply.

**_"Sure, What time do you want to come_ _over?"_** I nearly squealed in excitement. Jasper let go of the steering wheel and clapped his hands excitedly together. I was glad he was sharing my enthusiasm. Then again because of his gift he didn't have much of a choice.

**"Well I have to hunt first. Would you mind if I came over a little late or would your father be** **angry?"** Even though Bella's blood didn't call to me at all I figured it would be best. If her father was going to be there I didn't want to end up losing control.

**_"He will probably be asleep. You're a vampire though so you could probably get into my window easily right?"_** What a strange request. Of course I was thrilled with it. I didn't mind sneaking into her window at night. Then again wont that make me seem like a creeper? Either way I didn't care. I was going to get to see Bella again.

"**Of course, I'll see you then."** When we reached the house Jasper got out of the car and headed into the woods. I followed after him quickly and we went to our normal spot.

"We've taken out a quite a few deer lately. Shall we try some mountain lion?" Jasper asked as we looked down at the empty field. I laughed, knowing full well that mountain lion was his favorite and that was why he wanted it.

"Sounds good to me." Nothing was going to be able to spoil my mood now. I was going to see my Bella tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know my updates are slow but I'm still sick and also going through another bout of insomnia. Not a good combination. Anyways I'll try to get the next chapter done faster.**

**Also, I'll have the next chapter of Distorted Shadows up withing the next two or three days. (Distorted shadows is this same story only from Bella's POV.**


End file.
